The Stage, On Which You Stand
by I Will Disappear
Summary: And his life is like a book, turned play, all lead characters and supporting roles, and he was the cast the hero, it was all planned and played flawlessly, and he knows they wouldn't understand, their not the genius after all. he had know from the start.


A/N: so I was like OMG START TREKKKK! And this happened. My stories have been totally sucking lately sorry, really I am.

/ |||| | The Stage, On Which You Stand | |||| \\\

/

The stage was set, from his birth to his death; it was all set and ready to go.

His family and friends were already casted, the supporting characters all ready to jump in for fittings.

The script all learnt and weighing on their minds, they all knew their roles; they all knew what was going to happen.

The crew was on standby all just waiting on him, he was the main character after all, and every one of them knew exactly what that meant, and what that entitled.

And so the show began, all sorrowful and tragic and he was so good at what he was set for.

First was the opening, his father making himself a hero saving so many and dying for them all, his birthday, and his father's death so simultaneous it was almost so perfect too.

Then his mother trying to raise his older brother and himself, the struggling heroine who wasn't the heroine for too long after, not really anyway.

She was the sullen widow who bore the burden of raising her children alone in a world so cold and cruel, even crueler when he grew older, even crueler.

She left him and his brother after she remarried, and the man was a bastard, is a bastard, but him and his brother are both smart, it should be easy.

And really she should have known better, that was the day that she was no longer the heroine, the sorrowful widow with too much on her shoulders, and the world in front of her, regardless of her children, they were merely an unseemly spot on her life.

That was the day he became the hero of the story.

The abuse was prominent for so long, and the teachers and other adults were stupid, that he knew without a doubt, because, after all, he was smarter than them all.

His brother took the brute of it, he knew that from the start, poor Sam, because he doesn't like to be called George, thought he was being a hero, but he was smarter then Sam, even if Sam didn't know that.

Then Sam started to grow up, thought that he had taken the worst of it for his younger brother, he didn't have the heart to tell him that he was hurt as much as Sam if not more, because of the fact that his brother got in the way.

Sam stopped being the fake hero not that long after, he would run away all the time, come back, or more like dragged back to that house a few months later.

He stopped speaking to their mother when he was five and he stopped speaking to Sam when he ran away for the thirteenth time and managed to stay out and away and he was just not there.

So when his mother finally left Frank, he didn't say anything, not to her, not to Frank, not to Sam when they found him.

When his mother moved back, he didn't say a word, and just like when they got rid of Frank, he didn't rush into her arms, he was a kid, sure, but he wasn't stupid.

That's why he is the hero in this story, because he was strong, even at his weakest, he was a genius and he knew it.

He drank and got into bar fights since he was eleven, why would he stop just because now it was his mother, still wrapped in her widow's blanket and heroine robes.

He drank and fought and slept around to numb it all, to numb the fact that his mother abandoned him and his brother, because Sam was named after their father, and he just happened to look just like the man that died when he was born.

So our hero, our Jim, drank himself to oblivion and slept in any bed but his own if he could help it, because he was a genius, he knew from the very start that he was the hero, that it was his burden.

Then Tarsus IV happened, he was happy there, really he was, he didn't have to be a hero, he could be a kid, could be loved, just like anyone else.

He was very smart, he should have known that good things never lasted, and he wasn't allowed to be anything else then what he was.

He was one of nine to leave the planet and see the face of Kodos the Executioner, he should have felt luck.

Too bad he didn't.

So our hero moved back to his, not there, mother and life went on how it had always moved on.

Nights out drinking, fighting, and sleeping around.

Not until old man Pike makes a call, and enrolls him that he's gone.

Leaving that stupid house and meeting with some poor bastard that he knows will be his best friend in short time.

The Ex took everything except his bones, and he wondered why the man asked about that nick name, wasn't it obvious?

And hot damn it's only three years and he's smuggled up into the Enterprise and their off on a mission, and really no one should have been surprised about what happened.

Not surprised about Nero, or Spock Prime, or Vulcan or Pike, because really Jim knew it was bound to happen, it was part of the story after all, and they should have known that he was the hero since the beginning, but Jim doesn't expect anyone to understand, after all, he was the genius not them.

So when Jim becomes Captain James T. Kirk, the youngest Starfleet Captain, he only smiles dimly, because, really, he already knew it was going to happen.

The stage had been set, from his birth to his death; it was all set and ready to go.


End file.
